


The Storm

by oljakusun



Series: Рукотворные мгновения любви [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Summary: Войдхаунд "похитил" Терона Шана после Зиоста и теперь везде таскает с собой.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Smuggler
Series: Рукотворные мгновения любви [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843162
Kudos: 2





	The Storm

Снежная буря, не стихающая уже несколько часов, гнала людей в укрытия аванпостов — поближе к теплу и цивилизации, и к полудню в кантину набилось столько народа, что во всём зале не осталось ни одного свободного столика, и даже Войду с Тероном пришлось потесниться за стойкой. 

На один из экранов над барными полками передавалась трансляция с внешних камер: вид беспросветной белой метели на кого хочешь нагонит тоску. Терон крутил в руках высокий стакан с горячим пряным вином и тяжело вздыхал, изредка посматривая на изображение. Войд в отличие от Шана выглядел беззаботным: нетерпеливо ёрзал на стуле, заказывал выпивку и перекидывался шутками с барменом — старым зелёным никто с чешуёй, отливающей матовым серебром. 

Они прибыли на Хот ночью, когда погода ещё была ясной, а о надвигающейся буре напоминал только краткосрочный прогноз, который тут имел свойство кардинально меняться в считанные часы. Но всё-таки он не соврал. Метель внезапно обрушилась на долину, заставив людей попрятаться под землю и задраить створки ангаров. И Войд, разочарованный, что не получится быстро управиться с делами, потащил Терона в кантину — заливать горе и греться. В надежде, что непогода скоро закончится, они провели там всё утро, потом без особого интереса побродили среди торговцев и вернулись назад. 

Шана всё никак не отпускало беспокойство, хотя им нужно было всего лишь забрать из тайника в горах подарок от Ниллельн — пустяковое вроде бы дело. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, кашлянул, привлекая внимание, и решительно похлопал по плечу Войда, в тот момент эмоционально обсуждавшего с барменом преимущества тактических и интегрированных глушителей. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу отпустить тебя одного, — нахмурился Терон, когда контрабандист обернулся, явно недовольный, что занимательную беседу прервали. 

— А я не могу взять тебя с собой, потому что ты ранен, — парировал Войд. 

Терон непроизвольно поджал мышцы живота, чувствуя, как натягиваются под рубашкой бинты. В голове назойливой мухой крутилась мысль, что Войд считает его обузой. 

— Да брось, — отмахнулся контрабандист, заметив его замешательство. — Мы с Ниллельн делали так сотню раз, и ничего не случалось. Я справлюсь. 

— Туда и обратно, хорошо? 

— Когда я вернусь, мы запрёмся в каюте, чтобы ты меня отогрел, — Войд стащил зубами перчатку, потянулся и легко коснулся щеки Терона, тот накрыл его руку своей и на мгновение стиснул пальцы. — Это займёт максимум час, я засекал. 

— Ладно, — отозвался Терон. — Ладно... 

И всё же через некоторое время буря начала стихать. Войд шлёпнул на стойку кредитку, дождался, пока бармен выставит счёт, и чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежал к терминалу аренды спидеров — Терон едва за ним поспевал. 

— Если ты задержишься, я поеду следом, — тоном, не принимающим возражений, сказал он, натягивая Войду воротник под самый нос и поправляя замотанный шарф, когда контрабандист уложил сумку в багажный ящик над двигателями и взгромоздился на сиденье. 

— Значит, я должен успеть обернуться за час, — глухо прозвучало из-под слоёв одежды. — Всё, открывают. 

Терон хотел напоследок попросить его быть осторожнее, но Войд резко надавил на газ и рванулся к поднимающейся двери ангара. Дымное облако выхлопа провисело в воздухе ещё полминуты и без следа рассеялось, когда спидер с контрабандистом скрылся из виду. 

Этот час, казалось, тянулся бесконечно. Терон то и дело поглядывал на время в углу экрана, висящего над головой бармена, вертел в руке голокоммуникатор и периодически одёргивал себя, напоминая, что беспокоиться не стоит. Он решился позвонить, когда прошло ещё десять минут сверх, но вызов остался без ответа. Ещё через пятнадцать минут он встал и заторопился к транспортной стоянке.

Терона остановили у выезда. 

— Эй, парень, ты куда собрался? Будет ещё одна буря, — мужчина в броне республиканского коммандо указывал на краешек виднеющегося из ангара неба. 

«Вот дерьмо!» 

— Там мой... друг, — отозвался Терон, накинул отороченный мехом капюшон и, чтобы не слетел во время езды, затянул завязки под подбородком. 

— Я вижу, тебя не удержишь, — покачал головой мужчина, но слова его потонули в рёве двигателя спидера. 

Дорога от аванпоста взбиралась вверх и петляла между снежных дюн. Пейзаж, и без того однообразный, сливался в одно сплошное белое полотно. 

Кучевые, похожие на комья сизой ваты, облака надвигались с севера. Терон поглядывал на них, прикидывая, сколько времени ещё у него есть, чтобы не попасть в метель и добраться до горной гряды, уже показавшейся вдали. Он рассчитывал на рассудительность Войда и надеялся, что контрабандист принял разумное решение переждать бурю в какой-нибудь из многочисленных пещер. 

Он ошибся. 

Цепочка ярких красных капель и след двигателя на снегу заставили Терона в ужасе сбросить скорость, а через сотню футов, за холмом, он увидел мохнатую тушу ледяной кошки. Вместо башки у зверюги было одно сплошное кровавое месиво, но Терону было плевать, потому что чуть дальше, рядом с дымящимся спидером, лежал в сугробе Войд. Глаза его были закрыты. Ослабевшая рука до сих пор сжимала дробовик, выстрелом которого он, видимо, и вынес кошке мозги. 

Остановившись, Терон заглушил двигатель, спрыгнул на землю и упал на колени рядом с контрабандистом. Стянутая перчатка полетела в сторону. Терон просунул дрожащие пальцы под шарф, чтобы проверить пульс на шее, и облегчённо выдохнул: сердце билось, хоть и совсем слабо. Ран или переломов на первый взгляд у Войда не оказалось, но судя по побледневшим кожным покровам, он начинал стремительно терять тепло. Терон растерянно огляделся по сторонам и отметил про себя, что буря уже совсем скоро накроет всё вокруг — нужно торопиться. 

Он осторожно поднял контрабандиста на руки, чтобы перенести на спидер, потом забрал из багажника спидера Войда сумку, сел за руль и направился в сторону гор. 

Первые снежинки закрутились, когда Терон был в миле от скал. Когда он на полной скорости влетел в первый попавшийся провал между камней, метель уже бушевала в полную силу. 

Тоннель на поверку оказался слепой кишкой, и Терон явно был здесь не первым гостем: через несколько поворотов природного «коридора» ему открылась маленькая пещера, явно уже кем-то использованная однажды в качестве временного убежища. Следы кострища, небольшой запас дров, полное отсутствие льда — им чрезвычайно повезло. 

Действовал Терон быстро и профессионально, словно бы каждый день занимался спасением обмороженных: раскрутил кожух двигателя и высек искру, чтобы разжечь огонь, раздел Войда и, прикрыв со всех сторон верхней одеждой, уложил на собственную куртку подальше от костра, чтобы не вызвать резкой смены температуры. Чуть подумав, он снял свитер с рубашкой, поёжился от холода и лёг рядом с Войдом, осторожно обнимая его и прижимаясь к груди. Дыхание у контрабандиста было слабым, но ровным: организм экономил силы. Терон дотронулся губами до прохладных век Войда и закрыл глаза. 

— Только не вздумай умереть...

Тепло возвращалось неохотно и медленно. Терону несколько раз пришлось перебираться к Войду за спину и обратно, чтобы греть с разных сторон, ложиться в ногах и растирать в ладонях замёрзшие руки, и вскоре благодаря всем стараниям контрабандист начал подавать признаки жизни. Он негромко бормотал что-то в полузабытьи и звал Терона по имени. А Терон, едва не плача от счастья, прижимался носом к его щеке. 

Метель снаружи, казалось, и не думала стихать, хотя прошло уже несколько часов. Терон оделся, передвинул уснувшего Войда поближе к костру и укутал поплотнее в ворох одежды. Нужно было что-то делать: перекодировать коммуникатор в маячок или смастерить нечто похожее на сигнальную ракету. Войду как можно скорее требовалась настоящая помощь и медикаменты. 

Настроить голокоммуникатор на рассылку сигнала бедствия было легко. Терон отнёс его к занесённому снегом выходу из пещеры, включил и вернулся к Войду. И обнаружил, что тот снова проснулся. Сначала Терону показалось, что контрабандист говорит что-то осмысленное, но, прислушавшись, он понял, что Войд снова бредит. Терон приподнял его голову и аккуратно, чтобы не захлебнулся, напоил тёплой водой из жестяной кружки. Подкинув в остывающий костер немного дров, он снова залез под бок к Войду, обхватил его чуть выше талии и задремал, чутко и беспокойно. 

Проснулся Терон от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Он отмахнулся спросонья, но через секунду вспомнил, где находится, и подскочил на месте. 

— Ниллельн? — Терон с силой потёр кулаками глаза, не понимая — чудится она ему или нет. 

Из-за спины тви’лечки выглядывал Корсо. Он держал под мышкой шлем и теребил мягкую подкладку. Ниллельн сморгнула, перекинула на грудь один из лекку, одетый в подобие здоровенного вязаного носка, и скептически заметила: 

— Вы, что, не смогли найти место получше, чтобы потрахаться? 

Терон в ответ только хрипло и невесело рассмеялся. Внезапно Ниллельн подалась вперёд и крепко обняла его. 

— Я перед тобой в долгу, — она отстранилась и кивнула на Войда: — Так и знала, что когда-нибудь он нарвётся. 

Терон не стал говорить ей, что считает себя виноватым, лишь коротко рассказал о произошедшем, но от цепкого взгляда Ниллельн не укрылось его замешательство.

— Не переживай, мы поможем, — она дотронулась до его руки и ободряюще сжала запястье. 

А Терон благодарно улыбнулся ей.


End file.
